SakuHina The Last
by Tobee
Summary: Kakashi was Hokage, Sakura was alone, Sasuke was 'officially back' but physically gone, Naruto was dense, and Hinata was too afraid to fight her way through Naruto's fangirls to claim her man until Sakura Haruno made her move before Toneri Otsutsuki could. (foreshadows Naruto Gaiden /Chapter 700 Sequel. Yuri Friendship Fluff. HinaSaku. Unrequited SasuSaku / NaruHina / NaruSaku )
1. Chapter 1

向日葵

* * *

Sasuke wasn't here, but she was long used to it. It made her cherish their rare moments together even more.

It also created a difficult feeling in her chest. His absence made her feel as though there was a hole in her chest- it couldn't be stuffed in no matter what. She made room in it specifically for Sasuke and begged him to take it. He did.

 _But he's not here._

She had been just as determined as Naruto to bring him back. She did.

 _But he's not here._

Sakura forced a laugh at Naruto's silly ramen-eating antics. Six years ago she would have smacked his head and scolded him to get some table manners, but she had no right now. They needed a stress-relief for the aftermath of the long-fought war- who was she to nitpick?

Propping her elbow on the counter of Ichiraku ramen, her chin on her palm, she twirled her ramen noodles with the oak chopsticks on her left hand as it cooled. "I wonder when he'll be back," she couldn't help but mutter.

Beside her, Naruto tensed. Then, he chuckled awkwardly. "Sasuke's trying to understand the world better! He'll be back soon! Datte-bayo."

Sakura sighed. "That's what he said." She peered at her only teammate in Konoha. "Ne, what exactly did you two do in your journey together, right before you returned to the village?"

Naruto grumbled. "Stuff."

Sakura frowned. Was he keeping a secret so as to not worry her? She decided to get straight to the point, as she always did when it involved Naruto, by banging the counter-top. "Naruto, don't avoid the question! When's Sasuke-kun coming back?!"

"SOON!" Naruto snapped angrily, before seeing the shocked expression on Sakura's face. He swallowed, ashamed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. Listen, I gotta...report in to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto pushed back his chair and stood up. He looked again to Sakura, who was staring ahead with a blank expression and hunched shoulders. "Sakura...he'll be back. I promise." Naruto pat her shoulder, before turning his back towards her and waving a hand as he stepped away. "I don't break my promises."

"Yeah." Sakura acquiesced. "You never do."

She wondered when Naruto stopped adding the -chan suffix to her name.

* * *

向日葵

* * *

After healing the last hospital patient, Sakura wiped the sweat from her pink brow. 'Business' was going slow since the aftermath of the war. She's overworked herself more as a secretary than as a doctor. Health insurance, medical reports, medical research, along with the occasional paperwork Kakashi-sensei- _Hokage-sama_ \- sent her when he was lazy. Years of being Tsunade's apprentice and paper-pusher made her reliable. She also had to carry heavy equipment.

She started to miss the adrenaline she experienced from working days without rest to heal injured shinobi during the war. It was a selfish, horrible thought so she suppressed it, and exhaled.

"Done." Sakura smiled, and waved a nurse over to handle her shift as she exited the room.

She should have learned to become a doctor without the use of chakra. There were fewer and fewer cases of patients requiring immediate, emergency treatment via chakra, and even if she healed normal patients with medical ninjutsu, she was bound to run out of spiritual and physical energy. The most she could handle was a hundred, or twenty if everyone's wounds were fatal, without using her seal. After that, she'd need a week of sleep to recover her lost energy.

Normal, civilian doctors could treat thousands without breaking a sweat.

Sakrua was not suited for the hospital.

At this rate, she was starting to go into debt.

She decided to keep this fact to herself, there was no need to trouble Kakashi or Naruto. She only hoped Sasuke-kun would understand.

 _I'll pull through, I always do._

* * *

向日葵

* * *

It was another night at Ichiraku's, and Sakura spent her time thinking of Sasuke and giggling at Naruto's stories. Beside Naruto was her arch rival and best friend, Ino, who was also joking. They were loud and boisterous and outgoing- It made Sakura feel just as self-conscious as the days before she'd met Ino who brought her out of her shell.

There were ten or so fangirls beginning to crowd around Ichiraku's, and Sakura knew what they were because she'd been one of them herself- for Sasuke.

Only this time it wasn't Sasuke they had their eyes on- it was Naruto.

Sakura growled under her breath as the girls formed a line to hand little gifts to Naruto, who accepted them with a clueless blush and muttered awkward thanks.

That idiot was unused to so much attention despite being a war hero multiple times. Sakura hunched over, waiting it out as she went by unnoticed, until she spotted something she ordinarily wouldn't have noticed.

Raising her head, she looked past Naruto with the crowd of girls, towards a silhouette standing beside a telephone pole. Squinting her emerald eyes, she saw two glows of white reflecting the lamp lights.

"Hinata?" Sakura called in question, and the shadowy figure tensed, before stepping out. The shaded, pale face was now tomato-red, as the girl approached her. Hinata's hairstyle was still the same with her black bangs, but grown long past her waist, and her eyes were nervous and fearful. Her arms were bare; she was wearing a similar top to Sakura's, only hers was pale lavender and Sakura's was red.

Turning her head towards Naruto, Hinata stared at him with longing eyes before looking down. Sakura knew those eyes- they were the same as her own directed towards Sasuke. Realizing that, she knew she didn't want Hinata to experience the same, unrequited love and endure the same pain. Sakura resolved to get Naruto to notice Hinata and understand what true love really means.

Naruto stopped talking to the women around him as he noticed Hinata, and called out her name. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Hinata's face grew redder as she squeezed a brown paper bag to her chest, before she spun around and ran.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion, before Sakura spoke without looking up from her cold, untouched ramen.

"Aren't you going to escort her home?"

Naruto looked at his female teammate in confusion. "But Hinata's strong enough to hold her own, why would she need me to walk her back?"

Growling, Sakura pushed herself off her seat and slapped the idiot.

"Baka!" Sakura hissed, "You don't understand women at all!"

"W-What?" Naruto touched the stinging red mark at his whiskered cheek, questioning eyes on his pink-haired teammate as she turned tail and fled after Hinata. What was going on?

* * *

向日葵

* * *

Watching Hinata walk by herself through the dark alley made Sakura's chest hurt. She caught up to the girl and folded her arms behind her back, leaning slightly to the side to peer at Hinata's face as the girl stopped walking.

Tears were streaming down her milky eyes, dripping down her chin and splashing the stone floor; Hinata was crying.

"A-Ah, don't cry," Sakura stammered out, moving her hand towards the girl's face to wipe them off. She should have grabbed those napkins that came with the ramen. _Naruto you idiot!_

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata's shoulders trembled as she held her face into her hands, nudging Sakura off. Tears slipped through her fingers as she sobbed as quietly as she could.

"It's okay, everything will be alright," Sakura said firmly, placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself the same thing. "Everything will work out." Sakura's lips thinned. "Don't keep everything bottled up, Hinata-chan, or it will destroy you in the end. Talk about it. I can keep a secret, and there are things only a girl could understand," Sakura decided. Hinata never had any female friends their age while Sakura had Ino.

Hinata hesitated. "I thought about Neji."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. The memory was still vivid in her head, the time Hinata moved in front of Naruto to meat-shield him from the wooden-spikes shooting from the Ten-Tails...Only for Neji to jump in front of her, sacrificing himself instead.

"He's in my heart, h-he's still alive- his dream is," Hinata said, "We've endured and worked hard for it." Hinata then laughed drily. "I-I told Naruto to keep believing in himself and I told myself that too. His hand was warm and comforting. I'm grateful to Neji- I don't regret a thing."

Sakura was speechless, but she knew what Hinata needed most, and wrapped her arms around Hinata's back. "That still doesn't make it any less painful. It's okay to cry now, the war is over. You don't have to force yourself to be strong anymore, and you don't have to keeping justifying his sacrifice. I know it's logical and everything turned out for the best, but if it goes against your body's feelings...you should listen to your body more, not just your mind. Cry if your body feels sad." Sakura whispered.

"We think, as shinobi, our mind has full control over our emotions, but that's not possible," Sakura kept talking to give Hinata a voice to listen to, as she remembered her very first C-rank mission at Wave when she thought Sasuke had died. "So, suppressing them would only make things worse. I mean, you can save your judgment for the important things, not little things like..this."

Hinata hugged Sakura tighter, as she bawled her eyes out on her chest. They had seated themselves on the ground, and Sakura placed her chin on Hinata's black hair- It kind of reminded her of Sasuke's. It was also getting late. "Come on, let's go home," Sakura stood up and held a hand out for her friend to take.

Hinata grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled herself up, before resuming their walk.

She wondered why Sakura didn't release her hand throughout their entire way to her home.

* * *

向日葵

* * *

"Ooh, holding hands?" Hanabi teased from the front door as she stared at the sight of her older sister with a teammate of Naruto's. "Practicing for Na-Ru-To-Kuunnn?"

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata protested indignantly, face reddened again, as Sakura laughed. She'd never seen Hinata lose her cool like this before- the timid girl tended to have high tolerance.

Sakura chuckled and said, "That dumbass left poor Hinata-chan to walk home by herself in the middle of the night. I couldn't just leave her."

"Nnnn," Hanabi smiled, "Are you here to help onee-chan with her scarf?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow while Hinata stammered out a warning. "Hanabi!"

As Hanabi gave her _that look_ , Sakura caught on. It was no secret Hinata had a crush on Naruto. Sakura turned towards Hinata and smiled, "I think you should give Naurto a chance. He's a dense knucklehead, doesn't know what 'love' is, thinks it's the same thing as his like for ramen." _Although, Naruto wouldn't sacrifice his life for ramen._ "Actually, I mean. There's different kinds of love!" Sakura reworded herself. "There's love for family, love for rivals, and love for..." Sakura trailed off, looking straight into Hinata's eyes.

Hanabi coo'ed from the background as Hinata tentatively smiled. "T-Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stiffened. Sakura _-chan_.

How long has it been since someone called her that?  
"I..." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll hammer the truth into Naruto's head..." She looked again at Hinata then. "For his sake. He doesn't know what a wonderful, devoted, caring...girlfriend...he's missing out on."

Hinata widened her eyes and Sakura laughed. "Don't get the wrong idea- He sees me as a sister, just like Sasuke's a brother to him."

The thought of competing with Sakura for Naruto was the last thing on Hinata's mind when she gaped- even if that's what Sakura assumed.

* * *

向日葵

* * *

Sakura sipped her green tea and glanced out the glass window. Across from her, on a brown leather armchair, was Hinata knitting a scarf.

"What's the story behind that?" Sakura queried.

"Naruto-kun saved me from some bullies when we were little." Hinata answered, not breaking her concentration. "He was wearing a red scarf- T-They tore it apart."

"Aa." Sakura snorted. "That idiot."

There was fondness in her tone, Hinata noticed, before also noticing she made a mistake in knitting the red threads. There was now wrong knots. Hinata made a distressed sound as she tried to undo them, until a hand stopped her.

Sakura kept her hand atop Hinata's, and muttered, "Keep those errors. There's nothing to regret." Sakura looked reminiscent for a second before adding, "I think Naruto would like those inconsistent knots. It's proof that the scarf is homemade and the idiot is one to like imperfect things." Sakura squeezed Hinata's hand. "Even if it comes out a lump of knots impossible to wrap around a neck, it's something to cherish. Don't regret anything about yourself."

Hinata's lip quivered as she met her gaze with Sakura, before nodding and continuing to lengthen her scarf, bumps and knots and everything.

* * *

向日葵

* * *

In a resturant across from Hinata, Sakura placed her overly-large forehead against her hand as she picked at her sushi with her chopsticks. Across from her, Hinata gazed out the window.

It was rare for them to be together in broad daylight. Usually they met at night after one of them had something to feel bad over.

As of now, they were here to discuss things.

"So, did you give Naruto the scarf yet?" Sakura asked with her mouth full. There was no need to eat politely because Hinata was a girl, in Sakura's opinion; they weren't trying to make themselves look good for the other. Unlike when they were facing Sasuke or Naruto.

Despite so, Hinata waited until she swallowed her food, and tried to think of an answer that wouldn't dissatisfy Sakura. "A-Ano..." She poked her fingers together. "Not yet."

"Baka!" Sakura slammed the table, causing a crack beneath her hands as Hinata tensed. "Oops, sorry!" She held the table in place. "You don't have to be scared, you've gone through so much. What _can_ be faulted with you? You're practically flawless," Sakura gestured at Hinata's figure. "Honestly, after all the impossible miracles you've achieved, you're still self-conscious?"

"I-I...It's Naruto," Hinata whispered.

"Exactly, it's _Naruto_." Sakura insisted. "He's just like you- never gives up against all odds. That's your nindo, too, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Then what's stopping you?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

 _It's you._

* * *

向日葵


	2. Chapter 2

桜

* * *

Hinata peered around the tree into training grounds 7, where Sakura and Naruto were training.

Naruto was deflecting all Sakura's punches until she slammed one into his gut, causing him to retch.

"My win again, Naru-AH" Sakura was thrown backwards across the field and crashed into the ground, the earth exploding upon impact and destroying half the field.

Naruto pulled himself up, clutching his gut. "Y-You destroyed my organs, Sakura! I-If I didn't have Kurama with me-"

"If you didn't have Kurama with you, I wouldn't have been thrust across the earth and nearly killed!" Sakura retorted as she picked herself up, body covered in dirt and mud. She spat.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh, Sakura, forget that, I think we destroyed this entire area."

He was right, Sakura noted as she looked beneath her. The entire ground was disheveled, new mountains and debris everywhere. It was now a dumpfield. "You should pay for the reparations."

"EHH?!" Naruto's eyes widened comically. "You destroyed the-"

"You threw me!"

They were now within range of each other and squabbling like little kids, grabbing each other and fighting like five year olds rather than training.

Hinata exhaled in relief, now hidden behind the trees at the very edge of the training field untouched by Sakura's ground attack. She had planned to admire just Naruto but Sakura was just as hotheaded.

She sat herself down on the tree roots and thought.

They were fighting but they were having fun too.

From the very beginning, before anyone ever took notice to him, Hinata had always watched Naruto. She knew everything about him, she understood and admired his nindo, and she could read him best.

Because of that, Hinata could see it in Naruto's eyes: he was _happy_ with Sakura. There was no denying that no matter how much she tried to cheer herself up by remembering the time Naruto held her hand, with his warm and comforting chakra.

It didn't matter how much she loved Naruto, Naruto just didn't feel the same. She didn't want to shame him into accepting her love, out of any pity or because of Neji's death. She wanted Naruto to genuinely love her, but that was impossible. He was in love with Sakura. And if she truly loved Naruto, she would stay out of the way and let him have his happiness.

Hinata would never amount to Sakura. And Naruto deserves someone _he_ loves, not simply a person who loves him, as there were millions of people who love Naruto. Hinata was just one admirer out of millions.

That was reason 1, because of Sakura.

There was another reason.

If Sakura didn't get together with Naruto, she would get with Sasuke.

Hinata never knew him personally, but she _hated_ Sasuke. Sasuke made Naruto hurt all these years- and now that she thought about it, Sasuke hurt Sakura too. He tried to murder them multiple times, he was insane.

 _Maybe_ , he's changed at the end, but where was he now? Out of Konoha! A man like that, who feels like he doesn't belong in Konoha that he's constantly absent on a journey of redemption- he- he doesn't belong with someone as sweet and kind-hearted as Sakura!

But if Hinata confessed to Naruto, and against all odds, he accepted her proposal- Sakura would...suffer. When Sasuke returns.

That was reason 2, because of Sakura.

And so, resolving herself, Hinata pulled out the red scarf, and clutched the ends of it with her pale hands. She squeezed it, trying to tear it into shreds.

It didn't work. She couldn't do it.

 _Am I physically this weak? Or is it my heart that's weak?_

Hinata propped her face into the scarf and sobbed, salt tears feeding the grass.

* * *

桜

* * *

Sakura sighed. It was another night at Ichiraku Ramen, and she decided to get straight to the point. Glancing downward at her ramen, she nudged Naruto's shoulder while he was chowing down his. "Ne, Naruto, what do you think about Hinata?"

"Mfff?" Naruto took his time to finish his ramen before turning to Sakura. "Well, she's kinda weird! But she's nice too, she really saved my nindo back then! I'm grateful to her and everyone who had my back, 'ttebayo!" Naruto grinned, before growing curious. This was one of the _rare_ times Sakura wasn't droning on and on about Sasuke- ever since Sasuke returned he could never have a proper conversation with her, and he was tired of avoiding her questions about Sasuke's whereabouts or any rumors that have to do with the teme. "Why'd ya ask?"

"Well..." Sakura twirled her chopsticks. "Hinata really likes you, you know?"

"W-WHAT?!" Naruto spluttered, and Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Baka! She's liked you from the start, when everyone hated you- including me!" Sakura scolded. "She's good at reading your eyes, if she could see that you weren't a monster." Sakura smacked the table then. "Oh! Remember when Pein invaded the village? She jumped in front of you to protect you from Pein! Even when she knew she would die, she still did it because she believed in your ninja way. Hinata loves you." Sakura propped her chin on her palm. "Did you forget?"

"I-I don't know. I've never been loved that way before, so I held off a response." Naruto shook his head. "She's not the only person who believes in my nindo, or risked herself to save a comrade." He looked at Sakura then. "How is that any different from the times you and Sasuke risked your lives to save me?" Naruto looked thoughtful then. "Comrades protect each other, us Konoha shinobi believe that now. Hinata is one of us, but so is Sasuke, _Neji_ , Shikamaru, Chouji, Iruka-sensei...you..."

He was right, Sakura realized. Many, many people sacrificed themselves in the war in order for Naruto to live on and save the world. Hinata didn't quite stand out so much anymore- "Well- she slapped you out your senses!" Sakura decided. "Obito almost had you there-"

Naruto widened his eyes. "You're right. When my friend died I thought...maybe Obito was right." Naruto pushed himself up. "I could have joined his side."

Sakura froze. That would have been bad, really bad. She was suddenly grateful to Hinata's actions.

"But Hinata knows my ninja way better than I do," Naruto sounded appreciative. "Neji's like an older brother to her, but she still stood strong, when I couldn't even stand." Naruto grinned. "She's almost as strong as you, Sakura, maybe stronger! Teheh, I can't tell, you two gotta stand side-by-side one day so I can compare!"

Sakura snorted. "Baka...Our strengths lie in different areas. _Emotionally_ , I'm weak, while Hinata's strong. _Physically_ , there's no competition." Sakura cracked her knuckles then, a determined glint in her eye. "I'm the strongest woman in the world!"

"HIEEEEEE!" Naruto exclaimed, sweatdropping, _she's scary!_

She reached over and touched his cheek as he tensed, "I know for sure now, that our bond is the same one you share with Sasuke, one of familiarity shared between family. But there's a different type of bond, a very special one- such that you wouldn't mind leaving behind all your friends and family to be together with that one person. It's that precious a bond, and I know this because I felt this way towards Sasuke." Sakura squeezed his hand. "And I doubt you're willing to give up your dream of becoming Hokage and run away from Konoha just to live alone with me on the moon or something bizarre," Sakura pointed at the moon above the night sky for emphasis. She had no idea how ironic things were going to turn out.

Naruto looked at her with panic. "Uhh...Sakura, you're really not going to run away from Konoha when you get married, right?" He said tentatively, feeling reluctant to leave behind everything when he _does_ get married with Sakura. "I don't want to quit being Hokage."

"That only proves- you don't love me in that way." Sakura smirked smugly. "And trust me, you'll _want_ to, when you get a bond like that."  
Naruto hmph'd. "That's true! But I won't ever have a bond like that! I mean, to leave behind Konoha to live with just one person?! But I've made so many friends." Naruto cringed. "You're being unrealistic here, Sakura."

"Naruto, you deserve someone who loves you wholeheartedly." Sakura insisted, losing her patience. "Not some girl who has her heart split in half between you and Sasuke. I've had feelings for both you and Sasuke at different points in time- I'm a half-assed lover. You deserve better."

"But Sakura, I-" Naruto paused. "Wait! You had feelings for me too?!"

"Baka! Hina-"

"I have feelings for you too!" Naruto started blabbering in excitement, "You're telling the truth! Last time you said that, you were lying to relieve me of that promise to bring Sasuke back. I thought you won't confess again if Sasuke ever returned, so I told you to stop lying to yourself- but now that you're confession again- it must mean- it's real-"

 _Slap._

"Naruto-BAKA!" Sakura scolded, her palm stinging from the red mark on Naruto's cheek. "During all this time, did you really believe I was a heartless bitch with no affection towards you?"

"What! No!"

Sakura lowered her hand. "You were just content with me being together with Sasuke while you at least get to spent a little time with me, or my half-assed sibling-like affection." Sakura crossed her arms and hmph'd. "Nope! Not happening!"

"B-But Sakura..."

"I don't want you moping around alone, or with such an unfulfilling girl like me, for the rest of your life. Which will totally happen if I'm the only girl you're close to and if you don't broaden your horizons." Sakura decided. "Besides, after all this time, you haven't established that special type of bond with me- so our relationship is not going to work out without feeling like an arranged marriage. But, you never know until you give Hinata a chance, see what she's like personally."

Naruto turned thoughtful. He didn't really know much about Hinata, maybe he _should_ get to know her.

"I love Sasuke first and foremost, I can't help how I feel." Sakura continued. "She's a kindhearted girl and you're a good person- and I'm a selfish bitch. I always said I would change but those were just empty words."

Naruto cringed. "S-Sakura...don't say that." He was about to explain why she was wrong but she waved a hand in dismissal.

"I'm simply saying you deserve better, and if you want to make me happy- you need someone who loves you a hundred, thousand times greater than I do, with no mixed feelings, but _whole_ heartedly." Sakura crossed her arms. "Besides, you only took an interest in me from your rivalry with Sasuke." (Canon Movie Naruto doesn't deny this when Sakura said it.)

"That's not true! My rivalry with Sasuke intensified because of you! Not the reverse! That makes me sound like a loser who played with your feelings when I asked you to go on dates with me! I'm not like that!" Naruto protested hotly.

Sakura burst out laughing at his indignant expression, before shaking her head. "You never change, Naruto. I can see why Hinata likes you so much." She pushed herself up her stool and paid for the ramen. "Tomorrow night, 9:00PM, date with Hinata, lantern festival."

"W-Wha!? Saku- you can't just decide that- I'm no good at-"

Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly before turning around. "You're on your own!"

"GAH!" Naruto tripped over the seats and hit the floor. "Owwww."

But inwardly, he chuckled. How long has it been since he went on a date? He had no idea what he was expected to do- maybe he should ask Jiraiya-sensei!

Oh wait...he's dead...Sulkily, Naruto decided he'll read some old copies of Icha Icha. That's the second best option...

 _But Kakashi-sensei hoarded all the volumes..._

 _KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY DIDN'T I THINK TO ASK HIM!?_ Naruto ran straight for the Hokage tower.

* * *

桜

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her home and stepped inside, lowering her arms. It was pitch-black and quiet.

Her parents had disappeared along with the hundreds of missing shinobi during the war.

 _Heh, I guess that makes me an orphan just like Naruto and Sasuke._ Sakura chuckled solemnly. If she were a little younger, she would have delighted that she had no parents to scold her-

but this silence was deadening.

Sakura opened the fridge, took out her leftover lunch and ate at the dinner table.

Alone.

* * *

桜


	3. Chapter 3

购物

* * *

It was early dawn when Sakura got ready.

Pulling on her red fur-trimmed jacket, combing her pink locks and holding it back by a red hair band, and grabbing her small slug wallet, Sakura set off to visit Hinata.

It was early dawn, but she was sure Hinata was awake.

Just like her, Hinata was a morning person.

 _Unlike a certain baka._

* * *

购物

* * *

Hinata sipped her green tea and breathed out. She was alone too.

Father had stopped training her and Hanabi since it was peacetime. That was understandable; Hinata was already strong enough to lead the clan, no training could ever amount to battlefield experience, which she had more than enough of.

Hiashi was still alive and leading the clan, so Hinata had more than enough free time to herself, time she wished she had more of as a child.

Time she was now using to knit her scarf...which, regretfully, was still in the house, laid upon the dinner table. Hinata sighed. She still hadn't trashed it. It was the final symbolic step of giving Naruto up and she couldn't do it- destroying the scarf she spent so much care and time into creating was the same as abandoning all her years of devotion towards Naruto.

It felt like wasting something and Hinata was quite frugal.

 _I can step aside and stay out of Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan's way, but I'll never manage to give up on the hope that someday I might be able to walk beside them..._

Hinata lowered her head and shivered.

Then the doorbell rung, scaring the shit out of her as she jumped to her feet, positioned to attack.

Realizing what it was, she sighed in relief. Technology was advancing so fast. Before, the slightest sound meant enemy shinobi trespassing, but now it was electronic devices.

Walking to the door while trying to calm herself down, Hinata unlocked and pulled open the hinges.

Behind the tatami door stood Sakura, snugly in her trademark red jacket, although her neck was bare to the snow that was beginning to fall from the sky.

Hinata removed her milky eyes from Sakura's neckline to meet her emerald ones, and smiled nervously. "G-Good morning Sakura-chan," Hinata bowed.

Sakura huffed and lightly slapped the back of her head. "You call me 'Sakura-chan' and _bow_ at the same time?"

Hinata blushed, rubbing her head. "S-Sorry."

"Hey! I meant you can relax around me-" Sakura insisted, hands held up defensively. "I'm your friend, not your employer," Lowering her hands, Sakura pushed her way inside. "At least you've got the correct honorific, Hina-chan."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "T-Thanks."

Sakura shot her an accusing glance. "You're starting to act towards me the same way you act towards Naruto."

"R-Really?" Hinata stammered. Pushing her fingers together, Hinata realized she'd been giving one-word answers, but that was mainly because she had no idea how to act towards Sakura anymore. Sakura and Naruto were _supposed_ to be together if things went the way she planned, and she was planning to lie to Sakura that she didn't like Naruto anymore despite her own feelings. "I- I- It's just that I don't like N-" _anymore._

Hinata cut herself off as Sakura's emerald eyes landed on hers. Lying to Sakura was a daunting task... and she suspected Sakura might see through it, which would only make things worse.

"I- I don't like Naruto-kun- being...um, _stressed out_ , because he doesn't have someone to keep an eye on him...because...you're _here_." Hinata pleaded.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Ah, I see. You're worried for the idiot- Well, I've got good news!" Sakura clasped her hands with Hinata's and pulled them towards her chest. "You're going on a date with Naruto tonight!"

Hinata paled. _What?_

Sakura's grin vanished as she furrowed her eyebrows, staring intently into Hinata's face. "What's wrong? Your cheeks usually turn red, not _white_."

Then, suddenly, Hinata's face turned red. Red with embarrassment that Sakura had observed her cheeks so keenly that she was able to predict her blood pressure. Hinata didn't know it was popular knowledge that she turned red whenever Naruto showed up, and assumed that it was simply Sakura watching her a lot.

Well, Sakura _did_ watch Hinata a lot out of concern for her friend, especially recently. And there was nothing else to do, since Sasuke was out of the village and her relationship with Naruto was _slightly_ strained ever since she devoted herself to waiting for Sasuke's return.

"There we go, cute, adorably red tomato cheeks," Sakura released her hands and patted Hinata's cheeks, "Tomatoes are Sasuke-kun's favorite food, and they're an excellent source **vitamin** C, biotin, molybdenum, and **vitamin** K. They are also a very good source of copper, potassium, manganese!" Sakura rambled on as Hinata listened attentively.

Sakura gave her an appraising glance. Naruto usually fell right asleep or interrupted her, it was a nice change to hang out with someone with manners. Sakura smiled encouragingly. "Well, then, let's go shopping."

"S-Shopping?" Hinata blinked. _Oh! For the date tonight!_ Hinata's face reddened. "S-Sure! Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her outdoors into the snow before they vanished with a body flicker technique.

* * *

购物

* * *

Hinata gazed at the large mall containing dozens of small stores inside, with escalators and elevators and staircases, and clear-paneled windows rather than walls.

The civilians had improved their economy and technology over the course of the 5th Shinobi War, which had taken place a safe distance from the home-front. As bankrupt businesses and factories reopened to produce kunai and explosive tags, unemployed civilians got jobs and earned money to spend.

Konoha was stronger than before, and more modern.

Hinata was glad to be back, and it was snowing- snow in Konoha was rare. She was happy to be out with the fluffy white snowflakes descending onto her dark hair and soft ticklish nose. Goosebumps rose along her bare arms and underneath her pale lavender shirt.

Hinata sneezed.

Sakura glanced at Hinata's shivering form, and removed her red jacket, wrapping it around the young woman's bare shoulders.

"Eep!" Hinata gasped, before staring at Sakura, who was only wearing her sleeveless red shirt. "I-It's okay, you need it more."

Sakura snorted. "I'm the one who dragged you out of your house without waiting for you to grab your coat. And besides," Sakura flexed the lean muscles on one of her arms. "I'm strong!"

Hinata found her antics amusing and giggled.

Sakura chuckled back and wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulders, keeping her jacket tightly wrapped around the girl, and pushing her along to enter the shopping mall.

"We're getting you new, flexible winter clothes." Sakura decided. "Naruto's the adventurous type, so you need to be battle-ready, and not in those stiff white Hyuuga uniforms!"

Hinata nodded cheerfully. "We'll have a lot of fun."

Sakura glanced at her. She was going to be left out, while Hinata and Naruto would 'have a lot of fun.' That's surely what Hinata meant...right?

* * *

购物


	4. Chapter 4

惊

* * *

They walked through the mall and Sakura stared upwards towards a shop filled with elegant colorful dresses of all kinds. Her eyes took on a slightly fangirlish look She was pulled past the store, they've walked ten steps before Hinata stopped her.

"Let's go look there," Hinata suggested under her breath, reluctantly pointing.

"B-But-" Sakura wrung her hands. "The prices- my hospital budget-"

Hinata gazed at Sakura and couldn't help but smile, gaining a bit more self-confidence as soon as she said the words. "I'll pay."

* * *

惊

* * *

Hinata tried on all sorts of clothing. Different colors, although she found she liked soft and delicate shades of lavender the best. She liked soothing colors that did not attract much attention on her, due to bad experiences in the past.

Whenever someone paid attention to her, they usually noticed all her flaws and nothing good in her. That was why her father was always disappointed.

Overall, Hinata liked being in the safe side with wearing unnoticeable colors like white. It was also why she was amazed by Naruto's bright orange. Now that she thought about it…

Sakura liked wearing bright red; she had the gall to wear a dress during their genin days unlike all the other kunoichi. As if the pinkette was proclaiming, 'I don't need ninja battle gear! I can fight with just a red dress on!'

Hinata had never worn a dress before. Everyone in the Hyuuga was raised to appear traditional and modest, with neat long hair, long sleeves, and long pants or a long robe, in pale colors such as white. Any clothing that could attract attention was instantly proclaimed indecent and implied to be prohibited for a Hyuuga.

Hinata was already taking a risk to wear a short sleeve shirt that exposed her shoulders.

But for them to be browsing a dress store and trying on all different kinds of designs, it was an entirely new experience for her, one that she never imagined she would go through.

A Hyuuga wearing a dress was an embarrassment to the clan. The most skin she'd exposed was her arms, which she waited until she was age 18. Hinata stood beside Sakura feeling better about herself. Their attires were similar now that Hinata began wearing clothes that fit her form, and Sakura decided to go for something more convenient than a dress. They purchased gowns and kimonos.

The lavender and red hues still remained.

* * *

惊

* * *

Sakura was fiddling with her map of the mall. The mall was circular shaped, with ten floors. Each floor had escalators instead of staircases. There was an elevator at the edge of the building, made of hard glass so that you could see a full view of Konoha as the elevator descended.

On the first floor was the lobby where they now stood together. There was a fountain with red and white koi fish.

One of the fish was floating on the water as if dead, while the other fish swam around ignoring the fish's body.

Hinata activated her byakugan and stared at the fish. Then she shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to ignore it.

"What did you notice, Hina-chan?" Sakura queried, her green eyes flickering from the escalator's location towards Hinata's slightly strained eyes. With a medic's eye, Sakura noticed minuscule traces of wrinkles around her temples and the slight wrinkle of a frown on Hinata's pallid lips.

"I-it's just a dead fish," Hinata said, regaining her composure, a small strained smile on her face. "It's ironic, isn't it?"

"Hmm?" Sakura prompted as she began making her way towards the fountain. She stared over the glistening waters and realized there really was a dead fish. _Hinata's eyes are amazing, I would never have noticed this in time._

"The 5th Shinobi War...both the enemy side and our side were fighting for peace. It's a little silly that we won, world peace has been established because all of us are weary of fighting, but things still...die anyway." Hinata lowered her eyes. "I wonder if no living thing would ever be hurt again if...he had won instead."

Then Sakura slapped her. A stinging, reddening pain across her soft white cheeks. Hinata's shocked white eyes stared back into Sakura's determined green.

Even after, Sakura's hand still remained on Hinata's cheek, not breaking contact, but cradling it. The same thing she had done for Naruto. Then Hinata remembered; Sakura was there when Neji died. Sakura had watched Hinata kill her own emotions in order to look strong, in order to comfort Naruto. Sakura had seen Hinata suffer more than ever that day only to hold it all inside, she had seen Hinata force herself to forget about her beloved cousin's death and instead focus entirely on Naruto; on Naruto's warmth, his large hand, his comforting presence. It was the only way to comfort Naruto, by looking strong herself.

And Sakura knew. A weak person like Hinata had to hold back her tears for Neji in order to comfort Naruto. The plan had worked; Naruto hadn't jumped over to Obito's side, but continued fighting for their comrades. Hinata was a hero. A self-sacrificial heroine.

No one except Sakura had seen through Hinata. If Naruto had known Hinata's true feelings, he would have joined Obito. Hinata's words about Neji living inside their hearts were bullshit; Hinata only said it to make sure Naruto remained sane. All while hurting herself, trapping herself inside Naruto's nindo that she didn't believe.

For Neji was gone along with all his aspirations and dreams; a dead person can't change the Hyuuga clan. She was not as strong as Neji, she could not take on his dream.

There was no denying the fact that Hinata preferred Neji to be alive than to be a fossilized memory in their hearts. Life was better than death.

But apparently only Sakura had realized that. Perhaps that was why earlier she had told Hinata it was okay to cry. This was the world they they were stuck with, death was inevitable, and they deserved it after rejecting the prospect of false, eternal peace. There was no use in being disillusioned into being happy with what they had.

But suddenly Sakura scooped the rotten koi fish up from the water, and placed it on the marble edge of the fountain. Sitting beside it, she placed her palms on the cold-blooded corpse. With her green eyes sharper than she'd ever seen on a non-Hyuuga, Sakura concentrated, sweat trickling down.

When Hinata was absolutely sure she wouldn't break concentration, Sakura closed her eyes as her healing techniques accelerated. But it wasn't quite healing, Hinata noted, her byakugan unconsciously activating. Judging by its decay, the fish had lost its life four hours ago.

The scales of the reptile regained its red and orange hues, and started flapping manically. A wild grin split across Sakura's face as she cheered, "SHANNARO~ I DID IT!" Sakura jumped, swiping the fish and tossing it back inside the fountain. It swam around faster and livelier than the others.

Hinata stared in disbelief. _Did Sakura-chan just bring back the dead?_

"I felt the same," Sakura mused, a far-off look in her eyes. "I healed a dehydrated fish as one of my first medical lessons under Tsunade-shishou."

Hinata was speechless. There was a different feeling Sakura aroused in her. Whereas Naruto gave her massive relief and the willpower to survive and struggle through impossibilities and hardships, Sakura seemed to give her hope to overlook the past and squint towards the future.

"What you just did..." Hinata tentatively started, "I think you brought back the dead."

"It's just a fish," Sakura dismissed, "Anyone can do it."

"It's amazing," Hinata said breathlessly, her eyes gazing into Sakura's fingers. _Your hands are...full of life._ "You can do so much more. People who are good at what they do, can do more."

One of those hands reached for her, and Hinata's eyes widened. Sakura placed the palm of her hand atop Hinata's shoulder and squeezed.

"The same applies to you." Sakura met Hinata's eyes. "You care about Neji and his dream: to change the Hyuuga."

Sakura breathed. "I know you are strong enough to do it, Hinata."

She smiled, closing her eyes, knowing that Hyuuga Hiashi hasn't dissolved the Branch House system yet. It's been annoying to see Hyuugas being brought to the hospital with brain damage every now and then, and how Hokage-sama hasn't done a thing about it. As soon as peacetime was established and Sakura had time to mull over Konoha's situation, she realized this and went up to Kakashi. 'We can't interfere with internal clan affairs,' was Kakashi's excuse.

And Sakura remembered Neji's dream. She remembered Naruto promising to change that noble clan as soon as he became Hokage, but Sakura snorted. There was not a chance of Naruto becoming Hokage until whenever Kakashi decided to retire, and Sakura had a feeling that would be a decade's wait. One decade was too long, one decade meant one more generation being cursed into the branch house, Hyuuga Neji's lifelong goal truly _dead._ But Sakura kept those dark thoughts to herself and only spoke conversationally, brushing only the surface of topics while showing her full support and confidence in her friend despite her jovial tone.

"So, Hinata-chan, don't you think it's about time you succeed your father?"

And Hyuuga Hinata staggered.

* * *

惊


End file.
